


Revenge

by 18lzytwner



Series: ThunderCats First Series [4]
Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: MummRa is back and he plans to control the ThunderCats to take over 3rd Earth and New Thundera. Will he succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

Pumyra sat up carefully in bed. It had only been about a month since she had broken her ribs and the puma would require more bed rest. She hated sitting around but Ben-Gali made sure that she wasn't going to do anything.

"How are you feeling, today?" He asked, moving next to the bed.

"Much the same as yesterday, I'm afraid." She smiled weakly. There were marks still on the white tiger's face and neck but they were slowly fading. The puma felt guilty about his injuries. He had been protecting her and now he might be scarred for life.

"Is everything all right?" Ben-Gali interrupted her thoughts. He caught that sad look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Pumyra shook her head slightly. She still hadn't told him about being pregnant and it has been easy to hide it for now. He had insisted that she sleep in the bed alone so that he didn't hurt her on accident and she hadn't objected.

"Well I have to go on duty. I promise to send Lynx-O in later." Ben-Gali smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. Pumyra smiled and watched him leave their room.

The white tiger arrived in the control room to find Tygra sitting talking to the video screen. Lion-O must have been reporting form Third Earth.

"The technicians helped Panthro fix the Feliner and they are finishing up the repairs to Cat's Lair. I'd say we'd be back to running at one hundred percent by the end of week." Tygra told the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Excellent. Everything is incredibly quiet here on Third Earth. I've been thinking. Snarf and Snarfer haven't had much time on New Thundera. Why don't Cheetara and I bring them home with us when we come?" Lion-O asked.

"Sounds good except who would be watching the Tower of Omens and the Cat's Lair there?" The orange tiger asked.

"Hear me out. What if we sent ten of the reservists here to Third Earth? We could train them how to use the equipment and then they could take over." Lion-O suggested.

"They could train the next ten and so on. How long would their deployment be?" Tygra wondered.

"Well I would say probably three months." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"Sounds reasonable, they could use one of the spaceships that are still in good condition. I'll pass the idea to Panthro and see what he thinks. New Thundera out." The video connection ended and the orange tiger turned to Ben-Gali.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra stood in front of his pyramid's ruins. It had taken him a long time to reach the desert. He had to reserve as much strength as he could to rebuild his home.

He raised his hands and energy shot forth grabbing pieces of the wreckage and placing them aside. The ancient mummy worked fast and his pyramid began to take shape. The black obelisks were erected and stood as they once did. Soon the pyramid stood as it once had but with a large hole remaining in the side. Using, one hand Mumm-Ra kept the pyramid up while with the other hand he raised the mounds of sand and placed them in the hole. Quickly, he forged the sand into blocks and patched the hole. Exhausted from the work, he entered the pyramid and settled inside his sarcophagus. Tomorrow he would teach the ThunderCats a lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O walked down the hall from the control room and outside into the bright and sunny Third Earth afternoon. Snarf had been so happy to see him and it had been good to see his old friend again. The Lord of the ThunderCats just wished that the ex-nursemaid wouldn't worry so much.

His thoughts turned to Cheetara, who was over at the Tower of Omens. They had talked for hours last night over the video screen. Both had agreed to keep their engagement a secret until matters could be resolved and all the ThunderCats were back on New Thundera. The lion walked over to the raised Cat's Paw and stepped underneath it.

The ThunderTank sat in its usual place waiting for someone to use it.  _How Panthro must miss his baby_ , Lion-O thought. Quickly, he hopped into the driver's seat and fired up the monster vehicle. It would be nice to drive around and just let his thoughts wander.

While Lion-O's thoughts were wandering, Panthro smiled back on New Thundera. He and the technicians had just finished the last of the repairs to Cat's Lair. All the systems were now back up and running at one hundred percent.

"Thank you for all your help." The panther said shaking each technicians hand.

"It was our pleasure." The senior technician by the name of Panthera answered.

"Now that that's done, you can all return home. I'm sure your families are getting anxious." Panthro smiled. Quickly, the group dispersed only leaving Panthera and the ThunderCat.

"Don't you have someone to go home to?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." She replied. An awkward moment passed between the two of them.

"Well I guess I'd better get going. It was a pleasure working with you." Panthera smiled and stuck out her hand. They shook hands and sheturned to leave. Panthro watched as she left. The female panther was incredibly intelligent and had quite easily mastered the systems.

"She is something, isn't she?" Tygra said coming up from behind him.

"Huh?" The panther responded distractedly.

"The technician…" his friend started.

"Panthera is very good at what she does." Panthro corrected him. The orange tiger smiled.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra slowly moved from his sarcophagus to the edge of his newly rebuilt cauldron. Its magical waters had saved him many times before and even though he was more powerful now, the ancient mummy couldn't imagine life without it. Quickly, he cast a spell and the water produced a vision.

Looking down, Mumm-Ra saw Cat's Lair. WilyKit and WilyKat were playing with their new friends and showing them how to use their Space Boards. Panthro and Tygra sat in the control room busy watching something and Ben-Gali and Pumyra were in their bedroom talking.

"So Lion-O and Cheetara aren't on New Thundera. Well then my quest for the Eye of Thundera continues on Third Earth. It will be so nice to go home." The ancient spirit of evil cackled at his last remark. It would call for him to once again cast the spell that had allowed him and Ma-Mutt to travel to New Thundera but it would be worth it. Catching Lion-O off guard would be the perfect tool in getting what he desired.


	3. Chapter 3

Snarfer looked over the desert from the screen at the Tower of Omens. He was bored very easily and the technical journals he had been writing, for the upkeep of the second ThunderCat base, weren't holding his interest either. So when something sent the scanners into a frenzy of beeping and screeching, he paid attention.

"Its just Cheetara returning from her afternoon run. Snarfer, snarfer. Nothing to worry about." The little snarf returned to staring into space, hoping something interesting would come along.

Cheetara entered the Tower and went straight to her room. Quickly, she stripped off her sweaty uniform and jumped into the shower. About ten minutes later, she left the shower and put on a clean uniform. Feeling refreshed, the cheetah headed for the control room.

"Anything up on the scanners?" She asked Snarfer.

"Nothing, nada, zip. Snarfer, snarfer." The little snarf replied.

"You probably should be finishing those technical journals especially if Lion-O's plan goes over well enough." Cheetara said.

"Yeah, but they're…" he didn't get the chance to finish when something shook the Tower of Omens.

"What was that?" Snarfer asked. Cheetara shook her head and looked to the screen.

"It can't be!" The cheetah's eyes went wide and she struggled to stay on her feet as the Tower shook again violently.

"Rrrrowr!" The Sword of Omens warned its master. Quickly, Lion-O stopped the ThunderTank, pulled the Sword from the Claw Shield, and held the holes in the hilt up to his eyes.

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!" He commanded. The Sword showed him the Tower and it showed him something that made his blood run cold. As fast as he could, the Lord of the ThunderCats fired the ThunderTank back up and headed toward his friends.

Outside, Mumm-Ra continued to fire energy blasts from his hands, rocking the Tower of Omens. Inside, systems began to fail and Cheetara and Snarfer struggled to keep it together.

"I thought you guys got rid of him!" The little snarf shouted over the beeping, screeching, and many other loud noises the failing systems made.

"So did I!" Cheetara shouted back bracing herself against a control panel.

"We need to get him off our backs! Can you reverse the signals coming into the Cat Signal?" She asked. Snarfer immediately set to work while the cheetah grabbed her bo-staff.

"I'm going to try to keep him busy." Before the snarf could say anything, Cheetara was gone.

Lion-O had the ThunderTank running at full power as he raced across the desert. He was closing the gap between him and the Tower with ease. The Sword of Omens continued to roar and he hoped he'd be with his friends soon.

Now he could see the Tower and Mumm-Ra. However, he noticed that the ancient mummy was focused on something else.

"Great Jaga!" The lion pulled the tank up close and snuck up behind Mumm-Ra. Pulling the Sword from the Claw Shield, Lion-O shouted,

"HO!" A blast shot forth from the Sword of Omens, hitting the mummy in between the shoulders. Mumm-Ra howled and turned around.

"You'll pay for that Lion-O!" The ancient spirit of evil shouted. At that moment, Cheetara smacked him in the chest with her staff. Mumm-Ra turned around and grabbed the cheetah by the throat.

"Drop the Sword, Lion-O or I crush her throat." He delivered his ultimatum.

"Don't do it Lion-O." Cheetara rasped. The lion didn't know what to do. If he dropped the Sword of Omens, Mumm-Ra could crush her throat anyway and then kill him. Or if he didn't drop it, Cheetara would die. Little did he know there was a third option. Snarfer had been able to reverse the signals coming into the Cat Signal and now all he had to do was make sure he didn't hit Cheetara.


	4. Chapter 4

Snarfer knew that he had to take the shot. The fact of the matter was that he might hit all three down on the ground but in order to save Lion-O and Cheetara, he had to take that chance. The small snarf grabbed the last switch and used all his strength to pull it down. A shockwave came through the system and zapped him.

Lion-O saw the large beam of energy shooting toward them and knew he had only moments before the ray hit them. He gave a powerful lunge with his legs and grabbed Mumm-Ra. The mummy was completely surprised by this move and he released Cheetara's throat.

At that moment, the beam hit the ever-living source of evil and the Lord of the ThunderCats. Cheetara watched as the two were shocked within an inch of their lives. The ray disappeared and both lay motionless. The cheetah rushed to Lion-O's side.

She felt for a pulse but was getting nothing. Fear, anger, and hurt rose inside her and she began to pound in his chest with her fist. Again and again, Cheetara pounded on his muscular chest. Soon her arm and hand were tired but she continued to hit him.

"You can't do this! You have to come back!" The cheetah's anger rose over her other emotions.

"He won't be coming back." An all too familiar voice came from behind her. Cheetara momentarily paused hitting Lion-O and turned to see Mumm-Ra standing there holding the Sword of Omens. He had wrapped the eye with a piece of his cape.

"You can't be…" she started.

"I HAVE LIVED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! THAT LITTLE LIGHT SHOW CANNOT KILL ME!" The mummy shouted. He laughed and flew off, leaving Cheetara to pound on the lion's chest.

Snarfer ran out of the Tower of Omens. He had called his Uncle Snarf. Hopefully, the older snarf would know what to do.

Cheetara raised her fist for the last time and brought it crashing down onto Lion-O's chest. She didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, the lion shot straight up. The cheetah couldn't believe her eyes.

"Where is the Sword?" He asked. No words managed to find their way out of Cheetara's mouth.

"Where is the Sword?" Lion-O asked again.

"Oh thank Jaga! You're alive! Snarfer, snarfer." The little snarf approached the two cats. Cheetara turned to him. He could see the look in her eye. Saying she was incredibly angry would be an understatement.

"You killed him!" The cheetah snarled. Lion-O saw where this was heading and immediately cut her off at the pass.

"He was trying to get rid of Mumm-Ra. Besides you were able to bring me back. Now where is the Sword?"

"Mumm-Ra has it." The three words from the cheetah's mouth hit the air and just hung there.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ben-Gali sat at the controls back on New Thundera. He'd been trying to raise Third Earth for the past hour and was getting no response. Quickly, he pressed an alarm button, which brought Panthro, Tygra, Lynx-O, and the ThunderKittens to the control room.

"What's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"I've been trying to raise Cat's Lair on Third Earth and I'm not getting any response." His white brethren told the group.

"Any luck with the Tower of Omens?" Lynx-O asked.

"No. No one is answering on the planet." Ben-Gali said.

"Keep trying; in the meantime I think we should prepare the Feliner for immediate takeoff." Panthro said. The ThunderKittens were told to stay with Ben-Gali and the others rushed to the newly fixed Feliner.


	5. Chapter 5

The cheetah's words sunk in quickly and Lion-O knew that he had to act immediately. He stood up and brought Cheetara up with him.

"Snarfer, radio Snarf and tell him the situation. Then contact New Thundera. Tell them to ready the reserves in case something should happen here. If the worst should happen, then New Thundera must be prepared. Cheetara and I will try to get the Sword back." The lion ordered. He and the cheetah jumped into the ThunderTank. They knew that Mumm-Ra had used his spell again and the best bet to start looking for the ancient spirit of evil was where the original black pyramid was.

Snarf arrived moments after the two cats left. Snarfer ran up to him and the animal friend that the older snarf had employed for help. He quickly explained everything and told Snarf of Lion-O's orders. The older snarf knew he had to get back to Cat's Lair and he hoped that Lion-O and Cheetara would have good luck.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra stood at his traveling pyramid. He walked into the old pyramid and came up to the cauldron. The water remained calm until he raised the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera above them.

"I have done it, Ancient Spirits! We can now control the ThunderCats and soon the planet!" He crowed.

"EXCELLENT MUMM-RA! CAST THE SPELL AND RETURN US TO OUR ORIGINAL GREATNESS!" His masters ordered.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ben-Gali received an urgent message from Third Earth. He immediately sent the ThunderKittens out to the Feliner.

"Snarfer, does Lion-O want us to come to Third Earth?" The white tiger asked.

"I'm not really sure. He said that if the worst should happen New Thundera should be ready. For all I know at the moment, if anyone comes they might just be walking into a trap." The small snarf told him.

"Rowr, I don't like this." Ben-Gali said.

"Me neither; snarfer, snarfer. I'll keep in touch." Snarfer said. The video call was ended and the others soon entered the control room. Ben-Gali turned to them and explained the entire situation.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra chanted and threw the Sword of Omens into the bubbling water. A geyser shot out of the cauldron and the spewed the Eye of Thundera separated from the hilt of the Sword of Omens. It roared and tried to fit what was happening but it couldn't. Mumm-Ra let the now useless Sword fall to the ground. No longer would the blade be a nuisance. No longer would the words of the Lord of the ThunderCats be able to bring it to life.

The ancient mummy continued to chant as the Eye of Thundera came down and landed in a crown. Immediately, it was sealed inside and Mumm-Ra picked it up and placed it on his head.

"Now I control the Eye of Thundera and the ThunderCats! Third Earth and New Thundera will bow to me!" He cackled.


	6. Chapter 6

Lion-O had this strange feeling inside him. It was as if he wasn't in control of his own body. He tried to turn his head but he couldn't. Something was telling him to drive the ThunderTank faster and reach the black pyramid faster. He couldn't help but obey.

Snarfer was sitting at the controls of the Tower of Omens trying to get a hold of the ThunderTank but nothing seemed to be getting through. He knew that was odd and immediately called the others on New Thundera.

"Ben-Gali, I'm not getting any response from the ThunderTank. What should I do? Snarfer, snarfer." He asked over the radio. When he got no response, he flipped the video switch. No one was in the control room in Cat's Lair on New Thundera. The room was completely empty. Something wasn't right. He then disconnected the call and called his uncle.

"I don't like it, snarfer, snarfer." The younger snarf said after telling his uncle what had happened.

"We'd better go over to the pyramid and help Lion-O." Snarf said.

"But Uncle Osbert…" Snarfer started.

"Don't call me that! I'll meet you there." Snarf shouted. The video call was disconnected and Snarf took off toward the pyramid.

On New Thundera, all the ThunderCats were heading toward the Feliner. They were being drawn to it and they tried to fight the urge to return to Third Earth. Soon however the engines of the interstellar vehicle were being revved.

Pumyra heard the Feliner's engines and wondered why no one had told her what was going on. Carefully, she got out of bed and made her way down to the control room. Her progress was slow with her leg just out of its cast and her ribs still a little sore but the puma was able to get there.

"Ben-Gali?" She asked wondering why he wasn't in the control room. Pumyra picked up a radio and paged overhead.

"Ben-Gali, please report to the control room ASAP." She waited ten minutes and then tried to get a hold of the Feliner without success. Getting frustrated, she tried both bases on Third Earth, again no response.

"What is going on around here?" The puma asked no one in particular. There had to be something she could do but she didn't know what.

The ThunderTank arrived at the black pyramid, its engines begging for a break. Lion-O shut it off and the two waited for their next set of orders. Mumm-Ra appeared outside his home and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

"Get out of that infernal contraption and bow before me." The ever-living source of evil commanded. Both Lion-O and Cheetara emerged from the ThunderTank and at first Mumm-Ra was surprised.

"Well it seems as though you aren't so easy to kill either." The mummy commented. "No matter, I still have a good use for you, for now."

"Yes, Lord Mumm-Ra." Both ThunderCats chanted.

"When your friends arrive, we shall begin the takeover of this planet. In the meantime, you will join me in the pyramid." Mumm-Ra ordered.

"Yes, Lord Mumm-Ra." The lion and cheetah responded. An evil smile crossed the mummy's face as he led his new slaves into the pyramid. He didn't notice the two furry little creatures yards away, crossing the desert sands.


	7. Chapter 7

Pumyra picked up the radio and switched the frequency. She hoped that flying by the seat of her pants would work.

"This is Cat's Lair, Reserve Base come in."

"Reserve Base, go ahead Cat's Lair." A voice cackled over the radio.

"I need you to send over ten of your men and Colonel Cougara." Pumyra ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, right away." The reservist answered and the call ended. Setting the radio down, the puma hoped that they would be there soon.

Back on Third Earth, Snarf and his nephew watched as Lion-O and Cheetara obediently followed Mumm-Ra into the pyramid.

"What are we going to do?" Snarfer asked.

" _You_  are going to get back to the Tower of Omens and try to contact New Thundera again. Someone has to answer you. We need help. I'm going into the pyramid and try to get Lion-O and Cheetara to snap out of it." Snarf told him.

"But…" the little creature started.

"No, buts go!" Snarf ordered. Snarfer nodded and ran back towards the Tower.

"Oh, snarfer, snarfer. I don't like this." He muttered under his breath. The little snarf raced as fast as he could back to the Tower and hopefully help.

Colonel Cougara led his troops up the steps of Cat's Lair and into the control room. He had this feeling that something was seriously wrong. The fact that he'd seen the Feliner take off and that he hadn't been notified, made him nervous.

"Colonel." Pumyra extended her hand.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" The cougar knew something was really wrong.

"Well it appears that the others took off in the Feliner and I have not been able to contact them. No one bothered to tell me what was going on and I can't get a hold of anyone on Third Earth either. I need you and the reservists you brought to take me to there." She explained.

"No offense ma'am, but you are in no condition to fight anyone. It would be an honor to go with you and fight in your stead." Cougara told her.

"I appreciate that but my husband is down there and I have to…" Pumyra didn't get a chance to finish.

"Come in Cat's Lair! Come in Cat's Lair!" Her eyes went wide as she recognized the voice.

"Snarfer! Where have you been?" The puma switched on the video screen.

"I'll explain everything just don't send anybody else here." He said.

"Too late, the others left a few hours ago." Pumyra told him. At this Snarfer became very upset.

"Then we're all in big trouble." The little creature said.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Snarf hid behind one of the many coffins that lined the interior walls of the main chamber of Mumm-Ra's pyramid.

"How much longer will your friends take?" The mummy asked Lion-O.

"It will take at least a few more hours, Lord Mumm-Ra." At this, the ever-living source of evil scowled. Snarf saw that the enemy had a new headpiece.

"This is unacceptable! We shall move forward anyway. To the Berbil village, they will never see what's coming and they will easily be defeated." Mumm-Ra ordered. Snarf watched as the mummy and his new slaves walked out of the pyramid.

"Oh no." That's when he caught sight of something on the ground. He raced over and picked up what remained of the Sword of Omens.

"It's a lot worse than I thought."


	8. Chapter 8

Snarfer was suddenly jerked away from the screen by the noises that filled the Tower of Omens' control room. Sensors were going off everywhere and immediately the little snarf turned to the secondary screen.

"What is it?" Pumyra asked.

"The Berbil village is under attack!" Snarfer shouted.

"By whom?" The puma asked.

"Mumm-Ra and…" he stopped what he was about to say sounded strange and stupid.

"…Lion-O and Cheetara."

"What?" Pumyra asked.

"I have to go." Snarfer said and he quickly ended the call. Pumyra couldn't get anything out before the snarf ended it.

"We have to get to Third Earth. Call the base and get ten more of your troops to come with us. The remaining troops will have to protect those that are left behind. We have to leave now!" Shouting caused pain to shoot through the puma's sides.

"You can't go anywhere; you're in no shape…" Colonel Cougara tried to argue.

"I gave you a direct order! Now!" Pumyra tried to ignore the pain shooting through her sides. No more argument came from the cougar and he quickly did as he was told.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

On Third Earth, Mumm-Ra watched as his two new slaves rounded up the Berbils. The furry mechanical teddy bears were the nonviolent type and they were shocked by the actions of their friends.

"Why are you doing this, Lion-O?" Rober-Bill asked in his mechanical tone. The Lord of the ThunderCats didn't respond as he tied the Berbil to the others.

"Pay attention you mechanical furballs! I am your new master. You will build this planet in my likeness. Your precious ThunderCats have all fallen and there is no one to save you." Mumm-Ra shouted.

"Guess again you bag of bones!" Came a high pitched cry. The ever-living source of evil turned around and saw Snarfer.

"You are going to stop me?" He laughed.

"I am with the help of my friends." Snarfer smiled and from the trees emerged Willa, Nada, and thirty more Warrior Maidens. Quickly, the Maidens formed ranks and readied their bows.

"Ha! Lion-O! Cheetara! Destroy them!" Mumm-Ra crowed. The two ThunderCats turned from the Berbils and focused on the Warrior Maidens. The battle was about to begin.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Snarf knew that Mumm-Ra and the two ThunderCats would easily overtake the Berbils, what he didn't know was that Snarfer had enlisted the Warrior Maidens help.

"I have to get the Eye of Thundera from Mumm-Ra. The others are on their way here and once they arrive, no one will be able to stop them. Snarf, snarf." He said aloud. Quickly, the snarf took what was left of the Sword of Omens in his mouth and headed toward the Tower of Omens.


	9. Chapter 9

The Warrior Maidens didn't want to hurt Lion-O and Cheetara but they had to defend themselves. Willa nodded to her younger sister and Nada carried down the order.

"Fire!" The first line fired arrows with red rings on them. When they impacted the ground, red gas poured out. It was meant to put the ThunderCats to sleep. Cheetara quickly, ran around in circles causing the gas to dissipate before taking on its potency.

"Second row!" Willa commanded this time. The first row of archers dropped to their knees and the second row stepped forward. Their arrows held yellow rings.

"Fire!" Willa ordered. The arrows flew through the air and landed near the intended targets. The yellow rings emitted small explosions meant to shock the advancing ThunderCats. Again this failed as Lion-O and Cheetara dodged them. It was obvious that the Warrior Maidens were running out of options.

"Third Row!" Willa again took command. The second row ducked as the first row kept their heads low and ran behind the current firing line. This third row had blue rings on their arrows. These were their last option before having to resort to hand to hand combat.

"Fire!" Came the order. The arrows sailed through the air and landed in front of the intended targets. At first, nothing happened. Lion-O and Cheetara had momentarily halted, confused by this seemingly stupid arrows. Then ropes suddenly shot forth from the arrows, wrapping themselves around anything within a few feet.

The ThunderCats began to struggle and try to free themselves but they suddenly found that they were losing their strength. They growled at the Warrior Maidens and continued to fight until they couldn't move.

"Thundranium ropes!" Mumm-Ra shouted. He was about to unleash his evil on them when the sound of engines came over the group. Looking to the sky, he realized that the Feliner was coming in for a landing over at the black pyramid.

"You may have bested two of my slaves but you will stop be able to stop me!" The mummy crowed. Mumm-Ra took to the sky and headed back to the pyramid.

"We have to get the ropes off them." Willa told the Maidens.

"But they will attack again." One said.

"If we don't, it will kill them." Willa answered smartly as she was not used to having her command questioned. Quickly, they removed the ropes and threw them away. Lion-O and Cheetara remained motionless and Snarfer approached them.

"There has to be a way to break the spell they're under." He said.

"Why haven't you been under the spell?" Nada asked. Snarfer hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not a Thunderian?" Then something occurred to him and he answered his own question.

"Pumyra is a Thunderian. Then why isn't she under the spell?"

"What are you thinking?" Willa asked.

"I'm thinking we need to get these two to the Tower of Omens as fast as possible until I can figure out why they are acting this way and I'm not." Snarfer said. Willa nodded and ordered for the ThunderCats to be lifted onto the cart they brought. Lion-O and Cheetara's wrists and ankles were bound in case they woke up before the group made it to the Tower of Omens.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Snarf was sitting in the control room, waiting for Snarfer to return. He knew that his nephew would have headed to help the Berbils anyway that he could and the older snarf hoped he was ok. Suddenly, the video screen came alive.

"Snarfer, where are you?" Pumyra asked.

"He's isn't here. Where are you?" Snarf wondered.

"I'm on the reserves transport. We're coming to help." The puma told him.

"You have to recover from your ribs and fighting isn't the way to do it." Snarf scolded.

"What if there isn't a world to recover in?" Pumyra's voice didn't hide how angry she was. She had to help. Ben-Gali wouldn't let his ribs stop him, if she were in trouble. They only thing was she had to worry about their cub.

"All right. Land at the Tower and we'll go from there." Snarf accepted. The puma nodded and ended the communication. Snarf sighed and hoped that things would get better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

The Warrior Maidens kept the prisoners tied up in the hanger bay while Snarf showed Snarfer the Sword of Omens up in the control room. Both didn't know how they could get the Eye of Thundera back into the Sword's hilt.

"I wish Lion-O was here." Snarf said, almost whining.

"He is." Snarfer said; a little confused.

"That's not Lion-O. He's just a shell being controlled by that miserable mummy." Snarf spat. The younger snarf made a tight smile. He understood what his uncle was saying, until Lion-O and the rest if the ThunderCats were back to normal it was up to them and their friends.

Sensors went off and Snarfer punched a series of buttons to bring up the video screen. Pumyra's face appeared along with that of Colonel Cougara.

"We're an hour out." The cougar said.

"Good. The Warrior Maidens have Lion-O and Cheetara tied up in the hanger bay but the Feliner has already landed at Mumm-Ra's black pyramid." Snarf told them.

"How long since it landed?" This time it was Pumyra who spoke.

"It was at least an hour ago." Snarf said. A look of anger crossed the puma's face.

"Damn!" She cursed. Pumyra grabbed her sides, immediately regretting raising her voice.

"There's more bad news." Snarfer piped in. Snarf didn't want to say anything about the Sword over the airwaves.

"What else happened?" Pumyra's eyes went wide.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry up." Snarf said. He immediately cut the call off before anything else could be said.

"Why'd you do that? Snarfer, snarfer." The younger snarf asked.

"The world can't know about the Sword of Omens or the Eye of Thundera being separated. Anyone intercepting our conversation could find out and alert other enemies. You think Mumm-Ra is bad by himself, how would adding other villains make it any better?" Snarf asked him. Snarfer only nodded and his uncle continued by saying,

"I'm going down to the hanger bay."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Ra assembled the remaining ThunderCats in front of him. Panthro, Tygra, Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, WilyKit, and WilyKat stood waiting for their orders.

"Slaves!" The mummy shouted.

"You will help me shape this planet back into its original form. I will rule Third Earth and New Thundera in short order or I will destroy you." He continued.  _Little do they know that when all the hard work is done, I will destroy them anyway_ , Mumm-Ra thought to himself.

"Yes, master." The ThunderCats answered.

"Our first objective will be to enslave the peoples of this planet. Every Wolo, every Berbil, every Balkan, and every Warrior Maiden will be needed to reconstruct my evil empire." Mumm-Ra explained.

"Yes, master." Again the ThunderCats replied.

"Panthro and Tygra you will move in from the ground taking the Berbils first. Ben-Gali and Lynx-O will provide air support in your flying contraption. Bring them back here and then attack the Wolos and Balkans." The ever-living source of evil commanded. Another 'yes, master' was heard and the four ThunderCats headed out of the black pyramid.

"WilyKit, WilyKat, I have a special job for you." Mumm-Ra smirked.

"You will scope out the Tower of Omens and report back to me what you see." He continued. The ThunderKittens nodded and quickly raced out of the pyramid. Hopping onto their Space Boards, which had been unloaded from the Feliner, the two headed for the Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Snarf stood in the hanger bay talking to Willa. Lion-O and Cheetara would soon be awake and they both hoped that the regular ropes would restrain them.

"Any ideas on why you, Snarfer, and Pumyra aren't affected?" The leader of the Warrior Maidens asked.

"Still nothing." Snarf said.

"How much longer until Pumyra and the reservists come?" Willa wondered.

"Probably twenty minutes." Snarf answered. That's when Snarfer's voice came over a speaker on the wall.

"The Berbils are again under attack! What do we do?" Snarf went over to the wall and poked a button that was next to the speaker.

"There's nothing we can do. We can't take on six ThunderCats by ourselves." He said.

"All six aren't there. We have to do something. We can't just sit by." Snarfer argued.

"We can't take the risk of someone getting hurt." Snarf raised his voice.

"Snarf, we have to try. Snarfer call up my Treetop Kingdom and have me send some of my troops over there." Willa interrupted him.

"Yes ma'am, snarfer, snarfer." With that the older snarf was ignored and the call was made.

Warrior Maidens raced to the Berbil village in an attempt to stop the ThunderCat puppets. They arrived and fought a hard battle but soon the ThunderCats prevailed. Now instead of just Berbils, they had forty Warrior Maidens.

Pumyra looked out of the window on the reservists transport. They were landing at the Tower of Omens and she hoped that they weren't too late.

"We've landed. Let's get inside." Colonel Cougara announced to his ten personnel. Quickly, they got off the ship and were greeted by Willa and Nada.

"Pumyra." The two Warrior Maidens shook hands with the puma and she grimaced.

"Are you all right?" Willa asked.

"I'll be fine. Let me introduce the commander of the reserves, Colonel Cougara." Introductions were quickly finished and that's when Snarf and Snarfer came into the hanger bay.

"The Berbils, along with forty Warrior Maidens, are captives of Mumm-Ra. Right now the Wolos are under attack and there is nothing we can do." Snarf said glumly.

"Troops load back up onto the transport. We'll give them what for." Colonel Cougara had his troops get back on the ship.

"Send us the coordinates, maybe we can stop them at the Wolos." He said. Snarfer ran back up to the control room and patched the coordinates through as the transport took off again. Snarf looked at Lion-O and Cheetara, who had woken up and at the moment were trying to escape. He looked to Pumyra and then back at the other two.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" He asked the puma.

"It was too restrictive on my ribs, so Tygra had this made until they were better. What does that have to do with saving our friends?" She asked.

"You aren't wearing the Cat Signal." Snarf told her. Both Pumyra and Willa looked at him.

"So?" They asked.

"So that's the key." Snarf said. Quickly, he raced over to Lion-O and Cheetara. The two looked at him and continued to try to fight the ropes that bound them. Snarf moved in and removed Lion-O's Cat Signal from his waist. Almost immediately, the lion calmed down and looked around him.

"How did I get here and why am I tied up?" He asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to get Cheetara's Signal too." Snarf said. Quickly, he reached toward the cheetah's chest but she wouldn't let him get close.

"Untie me and I'll do it." Lion-O told him. Two Warrior Maidens stepped in and did as he said. With one fast move, Lion-O ripped the symbol from Cheetara's chest. Just as quickly, she too returned to normal.

"What happened?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Lion-O and Cheetara tried to absorb everything they had just been told. Snarf had caught them up as quickly as possible about everything. Everything, that is, except the Sword and the Eye.

"Where is the Sword of Omens?" Lion-O asked after finding the Claw Shield empty on his thigh.

"Up in the control room." Snarf said. Quickly, Lion-O, Cheetara, and Pumyra headed upstairs, leaving Snarf to bring up the rear.

Snarfer got the shock of his life when he saw Lion-O and Cheetara come into the room. He thought they were still tied up in the hanger bay.

"How did…" the Lord of the ThunderCats cut him off.

"We don't have time for long explanations. Where is the Sword?" Lion-O asked. Snarfer bent down and picked up what remained of the Sword of Omens.

"I don't think it'll do much good." Snarfer replied.

"That's the part I left out." Snarf told them when he saw the look on the three ThunderCats' faces. The Sword would no longer obey any of the commands Lion-O gave it.

"Mumm-Ra has the Eye of Thundera in a crown which he is wearing. Until we can remove all the Cat Signals from the others, he will rule Third Earth and New Thundera in very short order." Snarf continued.

"We have no choice but to snap the others out of it and try to defeat Mumm-Ra." Lion-O said.

"How? They have the Feliner and Colonel Cougara took the reservists out to fight them." Pumyra pointed out.

"That's a good point." The lion answered.

"Hey wait a minute. Snarf, you said that Mumm-Ra knows that you have us. Well he doesn't know that we're out of our spell. What if we bring the Warrior Maidens with us back to the black pyramid as captives?" Cheetara wondered.

"Trick him into thinking we have broken away from our captors and managed to capture all those Warrior Maidens?" Pumyra gave a skeptical look.

"No not all of them. Just Willa and Nada. It would make it more believable." Cheetara explained.

"You think they'll agree to it?" Snarf asked.

"Are you kidding? They overruled you and sent their sisters into fight Panthro, Tygra, and the Feliner. They'll do it, snarfer, snarfer." The younger snarf pointed out.

"Let's get to it then." Lion-O said and the three ThunderCats went back down to the hanger bay.

WWWWWWWWWWW

WilyKit and WilyKat watched as Lion-O and Cheetara emerged from the Tower of Omens. They followed along behind them at a distance until they were sure that no one in the Tower could pick them up on the sensors.

"What luck fellow ThunderCats." WilyKit was the first to make her presence known.

"Indeed, what luck." Lion-O tried to sound convincing.

"How did you manage to get away?" WilyKat asked.

"It wasn't hard. Those Snarves aren't that bright." Cheetara did her best to play along. Lion-O made a slight motion that only the cheetah's incredible eyes could pick up on and the two quickly pounced on the two ThunderKittens.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wha' 'appened?" The ThunderKittens asked as they saw their Cat Signals in their friends' hands.

"There's too much to explain now. Just follow our lead and pretend to still be under Mumm-Ra's spell." Lion-O said.

"We have to free the others and destroy the crown." Cheetara told them.

"While you do that, Nada and I will release the ones that have been captured." Willa smiled; hoping to get the ThunderKittens to understand. They did understand and the rest of the walk to the black pyramid was silent.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Panthro, Tygra, Ben-Gali, and Lynx-O stood before Mumm-Ra with their captives. The Berbils, Wolos, and a small contingent of Warrior Maidens were chained together. All were very confused as to why their protectors had joined forces with the ever-living source of evil.

"Good! Now go out and retrieve the…" Mumm-Ra was cut off by the entrance of four ThunderCats.

"What do we have here?" He asked.

"Master Mumm-Ra, look what we have for you; the leader of the Warrior Maidens and her sister." Lion-O addressed the mummy.

"You escaped from that infernal tower?" There was skepticism in Mumm-Ra's voice.

"We overpowered those women easily when the Thundrainium wore off." Lion-O explained. This seemed to satisfy the mummy as he responded,

"Excellent! We need you to help with capturing the Balkans and remaining Warrior Maidens." A smile crossed the ever-living source of evil's face as he continued.

"Cheetara, go with Panthro and Tygra on the ground attack. Lion-O join Ben-Gali and Lynx-O in the flying contraption." Quickly, the six ThunderCats left the black pyramid. WilyKit and WilyKat awaited their orders and hoped that they could continue the façade.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Just before the Balkan village, the Feliner came to a stop and slowly landed. Three of the six ThunderCats disembarked. At that point, Cheetara whipped around Panthro and Tygra grabbing their Cat Signals. It was as if someone had flicked a switch. The two ThunderCats immediately came back to their senses.

"What are we…" Panthro started.

"No time. We have to help Lion-O." The cheetah said. Tygra and Panthro followed Cheetara to the unmoving Feliner.

They could hear someone struggling in the cockpit and quickly jumped up onto the Feliner's wing and tried to see if they could help. Ben-Gali was fighting with Lion-O while Lynx-O tried to grab for the white tiger's Cat Signal. After a few moments, the Lord of the ThunderCats was able to pin Ben-Gali down and Lynx-O reached for the Cat Signal. However, the lynx didn't know exactly where it was and Lion-O couldn't hold on forever.

Cheetara climbed into the cockpit and helped the two ThunderCats. Finally, the Cat Signal was removed and all the ThunderCats were back to their usual selves.

"Thanks Jaga, that's over with." Tygra sighed.

"Well almost over. We still have to get the Eye of Thundera back and put it into the Sword of Omens again." Lion-O pointed out.

"How are we going to do that?" Ben-Gali asked.

"First, we should take it one little step at a time. First, we need to get the Eye of Thundera back from Mumm-Ra." Lynx-O said. Everyone agreed. The rest of the plan would have to wait until they had what they wanted.

"Let's confront Mumm-Ra. With all of us back to normal we can have the Warrior Maidens help us in retrieving the Eye." Panthro suggested. Lion-O nodded.

"Well, if we're going to do it…" he started.

"Let's do it!" The rest finished.


	14. Chapter 14

The Feliner landed outside the black pyramid. Lion-O had this horrible feeling nagging in the back of his head. How was he going to defeat Mumm-Ra without the Sword of Omens?

Cheetara looked over at the Lord of the ThunderCats. She could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous. The cheetah wanted to be able to talk to him but there was no time.

This battle was about to take place and they would have to see if the stronger Mumm-Ra could be defeated without the Sword of Omens. The ThunderCats piled out of the Feliner and walked into the pyramid.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra paced back and forth in the Tower of Omens control room. She hadn't heard from any of the others and she was starting to get nervous. Snarf could see the look on her face and he knew that there was something more bothering her.

"You want to be out there with them don't you?" The snarf asked.

"I wish I could be." Pumyra practically whispered.

"Ben-Gali wouldn't want you to chance it and neither would the others. They understand you're not one-hundred percent." Snarf tried to make her feel better. The puma just shook her head and walked out of the control room.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

The six ThunderCats entered the main chamber of the black pyramid to find the Berbils, Wolos, and Warrior Maidens not there. At first they were a little nervous that something had gone wrong until Mumm-Ra appeared.

"What are you doing here? You should be capturing more slaves!" He shouted.

"Guess again, Mumm-Ra! We're free from your spell and we've come to take back what's rightfully ours!" Lion-O challenged the mummy.

"WHAT!" Mumm-Ra bellowed. He raised his hands to shoot energy at them but suddenly an explosion stopped him.

"You forgot about us!" WilyKit and WilyKat yelled as they were followed by the now freed Warrior Maidens. Soon the Berbils and Wolos were rushing from the rooms that lay beyond the main chamber.

With his plan collapsing all around him, Mumm-Ra's anger began to grow. He lashed out at anything that moved. Lion-O knew if he didn't get to the mummy that innocent Third Earthers would get hurt. Quickly, the lion raced up to him and grabbed his wrists.

"This is between you and me. We never finished what we started." The Lord of the ThunderCats growled.

"I accept your challenge." Mumm-Ra cackled and gave Lion-O a forceful shove. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat as the other ThunderCats made sure the Third Earthers were able to escape.

Soon the main chamber was empty of everyone except the Thunderians. Cheetara grabbed her bo-staff and started to move forward but Panthro stopped her.

"We have to let them fight. Lion-O wouldn't want us to intervene." The panther said.

"While they fight we need to get that crown." Cheetara pointed out.

"I'm the fastest. You have to let me get it." She continued. Panthro was about to object but Tygra stepped in.

"She's right. Lion-O is creating the perfect distraction. Go Cheetara." The orange tiger said. With that, the cheetah sped off at the fastest speed she could muster.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheetara used her bo-staff and while Lion-O and Mumm-Ra struggled, she knocked the crown off the mummy's head. The crown sailed through the air and she raced toward it. However, Mumm-Ra was able to separate from Lion-O by punching him in the chest.

The Lord of the ThunderCats wobbled backwards. His recently restarted heart beat awkwardly and he tried to catch his breath. Lion-O closed his eyes and hoped that he would soon regain control of his body.

Panthro saw his friend in trouble and quickly urged the others on to come to the lion's aid. Tygra headed over to Lion-O, while the rest headed over to help Cheetara battle with Mumm-Ra.

"Lion-O, are you all right?" The orange tiger asked. The Lord of the ThunderCats didn't answer right away. He was focusing all his energy into calming his heart down. All the things he needed to do weighed in his head. He needed to retrieve the Eye of Thundera and put it back into the Sword of Omens. Peace needed to be restored to Third Earth. He needed to make Jaga proud of him. He needed to be there for the rest of the ThunderCats, especially Cheetara. With that last thought, his heart settled, his eyes burst open, and he charged toward the brawl only a few feet away.

Tygra watched as Lion-O dove on Mumm-Ra. The Lord of the ThunderCats held the ever-living source of evil down. He punched and kicked the mummy with everything he had. Cheetara was able to grab the crown and she stood up from the ground.

"Great Jaga." She murmured.

"Are you ok?" Panthro asked. The cheetah only nodded as she watched Lion-O beat Mumm-Ra with his fists and feet.

"Should we help him?" Ben-Gali asked.

"Which one?" WilyKit wondered.

"From the sounds of it, Lion-O is doing pretty well by himself." Lynx-O smiled. They watched as Mumm-Ra tried to defend himself but something in Lion-O wasn't letting them work. He hit harder and moved faster than anyone had ever seen him before. Finally, the Lord of the ThunderCats gave Mumm-Ra one last punch. Lion-O's fist landed squarely on the ever-living source of evil's jaw. Mumm-Ra was sent flying up against his sarcophagus.

Quickly, Panthro pushed the lid of the tomb back and Ben-Gali and Tygra shoved the mummy into it. Then the white tiger pulled out his Hammer of Thundera and sealed the coffin shut. With that taken care of, the ThunderCats raced out of the black pyramid, piled into the Feliner, and took off toward the Tower.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra continued to pace around the Tower of Omens' control room. It had been a long time since the others had contacted and Snarf had left to talk with the Warrior Maidens in the hanger bay. He had told her he couldn't take her pacing anymore. Apparently for once, he wasn't the one driving everybody crazy.

"Feliner to Tower, come in." Pumyra's eyes went wide as she recognized Panthro's voice.

"Tower, here. Go ahead." She answered.

"We're coming in. Make sure everyone is out of that hanger bay." Panthro said.

"Will do. How long until you're here?" Pumyra asked.

"Ten minutes, tops. Over and out." The panther told her. Quickly, the puma called down to the hanger bay and told everyone to come upstairs immediately. A smile spread across her face. Soon this would be all over and she could tell Ben-Gali, the good news.


	16. Chapter 16

All the ThunderCats stood in the Tower of Omens' control room along with the reservists. Mumm-Ra's crown still held the Eye of Thundera and they didn't exactly know how to get it out.

"Can we pop it out?" WilyKit asked.

"Good Jaga! That might destroy it!" Lion-O quickly tried to dispel that idea. WilyKit gave him a look.

"I was just trying to be helpful." She muttered.

"Sorry, Kit. We just have to be careful." He apologized. Ben-Gali picked up the crown and took a look at the Eye and how it was sealed to the headdress.

"I could try to melt the metal surrounding the Eye of Thundera but that might be too risky. Any type of forging or breaking might cause the Eye to come apart. In fact, when and if we get the Eye separated, I don't know if I'll be able to forge it back into the hilt of the Sword." The white tiger explained. Panthro took the crown from Ben-Gali and looked at it.

"Unfortunately, I don't see how I would separate it either. Any piece of machinery I could engineer would present the same problem, about damaging the Eye." The panther said.

"So what's our next option?" Cheetara asked. Tygra took the crown from Panthro and looked at it. The architect in him wondered about the strength of the material surrounding the Eye and how easily it would break but before he could say anything, Pumyra spoke up.

"A spell was cast to separate the Eye from the Sword, so a spell maybe the only way to bring them back together." She said. The room was silent.

"There is one person who can fix this. Only one person with enough good in them and that is Mumm-Rana." The puma told them.

"Of course," Lion-O smiled, "Good thinking, Pumyra."

"Wait a minute. Who is Mumm-Rana?" Colonel Cougara asked.

"Mumm-Rana is the opposite of Mumm-Ra. She stands for good and is just as powerful as Mumm-Ra. We needed her help to defeat Princess Luna." Snarf explained.

"Princess Luna?" One of the reservists asked.

"She was Luna of the Lunatacs. When she wore the magic belt that Amok destroyed, she became a force to be reckoned with." Panthro explained.

"Mumm-Rana has to be able to help us." WilyKat spoke up. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Lion-O then turned to Colonel Cougara.

"Colonel we appreciate all you and your troops have done for Third Earth and for us. But I do believe that it is time for you to return to New Thundera. Make sure your ship is refueled and you have enough supplies." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"But Lord Lion-O, how we will know if you've fixed the Sword of Omens?" Colonel Cougara asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." Lion-O smiled. The cougar nodded and turned to his troops.

"Ten-hut!" They immediately formed into ranks. Colonel Cougara moved to the front and they walked out of the control room and down toward the hanger bay.

"All right, we need to leave some of us here and probably send a few over to Cat's Lair to monitor anything suspicious." Lion-O told the group.

"I'll stay here and use the Braille Board to monitor the systems." Lynx-O volunteered.

"Thank you, Lynx-O. Pumyra, I think you should stay with him." The Lord of the ThunderCats said. The puma was about to object when Ben-Gali put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll stay at the Tower as well." He offered.

"All right, Snarf and Snarfer can you guys go to Cat's Lair?" Lion-O asked.

"You bet, snarfer, snarfer." The younger snarf said.

"Can we get a ride? My feet are killing me." Snarf complained.

"We'll drop you off on the way then." Cheetara smiled.

"Well, ThunderCats, if we're going to do it…" Panthro started.

"Let's do it!" Everyone finished.


	17. Chapter 17

Lion-O, Cheetara, Panthro, and Tygra exited the ThunderTank. In front of them stood Mumm-Rana's white pyramid. Snarf had wished them luck when they dropped him off at Cat's Lair and now Lion-O was secretly calling on that luck. Without the Sword of Omens, the ThunderCats would never know when the others were in trouble nor would they be given that sudden jolt of energy when they absolutely needed it.

The group entered the pyramid and approached Mumm-Rana's open sarcophagus. Lion-O was the first to speak.

"Mumm-Rana we need your help." With that sentence the good mummy rose from her coffin and asked,

"Lord Lion-O, what is it that you need?" All the Lord of the ThunderCats did was to hand her the pieces of the Sword of Omens. Her eyes went wide.

"Mumm-Ra used a spell to separate them and we hope you can use a spell to put them back together." Lion-O said. The ever-living source of good thought for a few minutes.

"As of right now the power of the Eye of Thundera is broken and in order to restore it there are some things you must do. The first is you must put your Cat Signals back on. Everyone of you must have them on otherwise the Sword of Omens will not know you are there and that it still has people to uphold the Code of Thundera." Mumm-Rana said.

Quickly, Panthro ran from the pyramid. He radioed the Tower of Omens and told them to make sure everyone was wearing their Cat Signals. Then he grabbed his and the others from a compartment in the tank.

When the panther returned, the four put on their Cat Signals and waited for the next instruction.

"Now Lion-O you must hold the Eye and the Sword. The spell will not work unless the Lord of the ThunderCats lends his strength." Mumm-Rana ordered. Lion-O took the Sword of Omens in one hand and the Eye of Thundera in another. Slowly, Mumm-Rana raised her hands up and called to the Ancient Spirits of Goodness, to transform her. Once this was done, she turned to Lion-O.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

At the Tower of Omens, Ben-Gali carefully eased Pumyra's special outfit over her head. Next they carefully pulled her usual uniform on. The puma had insisted that she wear her uniform and not just take a patch off of one and put it on her other outfit. Ben-Gali had objected to this but Lynx-O had said there was no point in taking any chances. That and Pumyra looked as though she was going to rip one of them a new one.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mumm-Rana began chanting in an ancient language that none of the ThunderCats understood. She took hold of Lion-O's hands and raised her voice. Soon the two began to rise off the floor and Lion-O could feel the strangest feelings overcoming his body. He could hear the Eye of Thundera growl and a wave of energy coursed through his body.

Then he felt the Sword and the Eye growing hot in his hands as they forced them together. Lion-O wanted to release the hot objects but he knew that he could not. The Sword of Omens and Eye of Thundera needed his strength. Suddenly the heat went away and he could feel his feet touching the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Lion-O looked down at his hands. The Sword of Omens and Eye of Thundera were once again whole. A smile spread across his face and he lifted the Sword towards the ceiling. He turned to Mumm-Rana who nodded and the Lord of the ThunderCats moved the Sword across his body.

"Thunder," Another movement sent the Sword out to the side.

"…thunder," The third brought it down in front of him where he grabbed it with both hands.

"…thunder," Finally Lion-O thrust the Sword of Omens above his head.

"THUNDERCATS HO!" The Cat Signal shot into the sky and roared. The ThunderCats' eyes lit up and their signals shone brightly inside the white pyramid. From deep in Lion-O's throat came a roar almost as loud as the Signal had given moments before. The others followed in turn as energy surged through their bodies.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra felt the energy surge through her body. As it disappeared she realized that her ribs were no longer sore and her uniform didn't pose any restrictions. The puma was now able to move freely and the first thing she did was to wrap her arms around Ben-Gali. She could feel his hesitance to squeeze her any harder than he had been for the past few months but when she tightened her grip on him, he smiled.

"Your ribs?" He questioned.

"They're better and that's not all." She said as their lips met.

"What do you mean that's not all?" The white tiger asked when they parted. Pumyra pulled him close and whispered her secret in his ear.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Panthro, Tygra, Lion-O, and Cheetara piled into the ThunderTank after thanking Mumm-Rana. They wanted to rush back to the Tower of Omens and tell the others the good news; even though Lion-O had the correct suspicion that they already knew. Tonight they would celebrate not only their victory over Mumm-Ra but also what made them ThunderCats, the Code of Thundera and the Sword of Omens.

When they arrived at the Tower it looked as if Pumyra, Ben-Gali, Lynx-O, and Snarfer had started without them.

"What's going on?" Panthro asked.

"I'm going to be a father!" Ben-Gali shouted. He was all smiles and Pumyra blushed.

"Congratulations!" Lion-O smiled and he shook the white tiger's hand. Panthro and Tygra followed suit.

"Wait, we are forgetting something." Lynx-O said.

"The Sword of Omens is whole we aren't just celebrating for Pumyra and Ben-Gali's sake." The lynx continued.

"This is true. Where are my thoughts?" Ben-Gali asked.

"No, you were right to celebrate. Tonight we are celebrating three things. The first being Pumyra's good news. The second is that the Sword of Omens is together and the third is Mumm-Ra's defeat." Lion-O said. Looks of confusion crossed many of the ThunderCats faces.

"Without Thunderians there would be no Code of Thundera. Without the Code of Thundera, there would be no Sword of Omens. If there were no Sword then there would be no ThunderCats. The cycle must continue if we are to continue to protect Third Earth and New Thundera." The Lord of the ThunderCats explained.

"Well said Lion-O." Tygra said.

"Enough moping around, let's party!" The ThunderKittens shouted.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Later, as the party continued, Lion-O stood by himself down in the hanger bay. It was open and the wind breezed through his bright red hair.

"Oh there you are." The familiar female voice said behind him. He turned to Cheetara and smiled.

"After that speech earlier, I thought you'd be partying harder than the rest of us." She saw the look on his face. Concerned she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will be I just needed some fresh air. Of course, there is something else I'm missing." Lion-O smirked.

"Oh and what would that be my Lord?" Cheetara smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted.

**The End**


End file.
